IN HER EYES
by Of-You-and-Me
Summary: In her eyes, none of this would have happened. Told from Lisanna's point of view. One-sided NaLi.


**OK, PERSONALLY, I LIKE THE NEW J.B., (DON'T HATE ME!) BUT THIS SONG FIT THE STORY, SO I USED THE LYRICS AND TURNED THE STORY INTO A SONGFIC. I THINK IT TURNED OUT OK. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

* * *

**NORMAL P.O.V.:**

In her eyes, none of this would have happened. In her eyes, it would be _her _that was looking away from their embraces. In her eyes, Natsu would have chosen her, Lisanna Strauss, and not Lucy.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_ Rumors spreading 'bout this other girl_

_ Do you do what you did when you did with me?_

_Does she love you the way I can?_

_Did you forget all the plans we made with me?_

_'cause baby I didn't_

It wasn't fair. Maybe if she hadn't been in Edolas for 2 years, it would be her who was enjoying Natsu's kisses. It wasn't her fault, though. She didn't choose to get sucked up into a parallel universe. Lisanna was forced to lie to see his happiness. She was forced to tell Lucy it was ok to go after Natsu. Lisanna wasn't stupid. She could see how much Natsu cared for the young blonde.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

Even though Lisanna smiled through the pain, she knew, that secretly, somewhere, deep in her heart, she wished Natsu would reject Lucy. Lisanna nearly broke into tears when the two announced they were dating. Never before had she seen Natsu so happy, so full of energy. She wanted to break down in front of him and ask "why? What does she have that I don't?" Instead, she sucked it up. The youngest Strauss sibling could cry later, right now, she needed _out. _She smiled through it all, and went up to the new couple congratulating them. There was something in Lucy's smile that said that she _knew_ Lisanna was hurting, but she just couldn't bring herself to admit that she was hurting her nakama, or that she would continue to hurt her, as long as she had Natsu's love.

_You said you needed a little time_

_For my mistakes _

_It's funny how you used that time_

_To have me replaced_

_But did you think I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_What you doin' to me_

_You're takin' her where we used to go_

_Now if you're tryin to break my heart_

_It's workin 'cause you know that_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

_I can't go on_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

Lisanna couldn't understand. When they were little kids, it wasn't _just _a game to her. It was her dream. It was what she wanted. It should be _her_ who was going out with Natsu, the white haired girl continued thinking. She was the first one who Natsu talked to about Igneel. It had been she who had helped raise happy. It had always been Lisanna. _So if it was always me, _Lisanna thought, _shouldn't i fight for me and Natsu? For us to be together like we were mean to be? _

_I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_The pain in my heart_

The next day Lisanna was stepping into Natsu and Happy's shack. When she walked in, she had expected to have trouble with the door because of old age and things on the floor, but the take-over mage was taken by surprise. The door had been changed, and it looked brand new, the floor was clean, and she had no problem stepping inside unnoticed. Walking over to Natsu's room cautiously, she saw a picture of her and the pink-haired man as little kids. Right next to one of Natsu and Lucy. _Great. _Finally making it to her destination, she felt doubt creeping in. Did she really want to hurt Natsu by separating him from the girl he loved? No, she thought, shaking the doubt away, she was the girl she loved. Opening the door a crack, she was greeted by a sight she never wanted to see; a naked Lucy cuddled with a naked Natsu. This time she didn't hold back the tears. The poor girl left the scene as quietly and quickly as possible. Just as the front door closed, Natsu shifted in bed, bringing Lucy closer to him, and taking in her intoxicating scent.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong_

I_ can't go on_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

_Holding your hand_

_That should be me_

_The one making you laugh, oh baby_

_That should be me_

_That should be me giving you flowers_

_That should be me talking for hours_

___That should be me_

_That should be me_

___That should be me_

And then as Lucy walked up the isle, in her beautiful white gown, Lisanna realized 2 things. One, she should have never given up on Natsu. Ever. She should have kept fighting until he himself told her no.

_Never should've let you go_

_I never should've let you go_

___That should be me_

___Never should've let you go_

_____That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

_I never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

And two, he would've told her no. Natsu was never hers. Natsu was always Lucy's. Never Lisanna's nor anyone else's. Just Lucy's, forever and always.

* * *

**SO DID YOU GUYS ENJOY THAT? THIS IS MY FIRST ONE-SIDED LOVE STORY... I'LL TRY TO GET BETTER, I MEAN, REJECTION'S CAN HELP WITH THAT! OH HEY! REJECTION'S GOOD FOR SOMETHING! WHO WOULD'VE THOUGHT? ANTIWAYS, R&R? F&F? THX, LOVE YA'LL. 3**


End file.
